


Shoes

by Purselover2



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: Sorry I suck at titles. LolA sweet fluffy one shot where Bucky has to help Shuri with her shoes. Domestic/Married Shuri & Bucky are becoming my favorite.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Shoes

“Shuri! Doll come on. We’re gonna be late.” Bucky didn’t know why he was even trying. She’d be ready when she was ready and not a moment before. He loved that about her. How she did things in her own time. Hearing a noise behind him he turns and finds his wife entering the room. She makes her way over to him holding her shoes looking sad.

“What’s wrong babe?” He brushed her cheek with his finger. 

“I can’t get them on.” She held her shoes up to him. 

“Is that all? Well you’re in luck. I happen to be an expert at putting shoes on pretty girls.” He caught the look at crossed her face. “My little sister. She was always taking her shoes off and I would have to chase her down and put them back on. She’d giggle the entire time. It was like a game with her.” He smiled at the memory. 

“You are a good brother Bucky. She was lucky to have you. Just like I am.” She reached up and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m the lucky one. Let’s get these on you.” He led her over to the couch and helped her sit down. Taking the shoes he sat down on the coffee table and lifted her foot. He kissed the bottom of each foot before slipping the shoe on and making quick work of the buckles. 

“There you go.” He stood up and helped her up off the couch. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him. 

“Anytime Doll. Least I could do since it’s my fault you can’t see your feet.” He chuckled.

“Very true. I intend to get compensated the rest of this pregnancy in the form of you helping me with my shoes and anything else.” She laughed. 

“So worth it to see your belly swollen with my child.” He rubs his hand over her stomach. 

“Come on and let’s go. I’m thinking later I may need help with the bath.” Shuri grabbed her evening bag and walked towards the door. 

It took Bucky a few seconds to clear his mind of the visual of helping her into the tub. Shaking his head he made his way out the door hoping this dinner party didn’t last all night.


End file.
